


Object Permanence

by balimaria



Series: Sidlink Stuff [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Its Sidlink But Only At The Last Chapter Really, M/M, Oh Ruto Is Mentioned Too I Guess, Surprise Surprise I Can Write Angst, Zora Mask, sidlink - Freeform, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: While exploring the Lost Woods, Link receives an item from the past.





	1. Music

The Lost Woods had always been a fitting name for the misty forest that surrounded the Deku Tree. It was difficult at best and infuriating at worst to navigate. And yet, here they were, navigating it anyways. He and Zelda both held on tight to their torches, while a certain large Zora prince stood behind them and informed them of subtle changes in the wind. It was slow work, but Zelda had insisted on mapping the region.  
“It’s important to know all corners of our continent. We can never have too much information, Link,” is what she had said when he had confronted her about the decision. Now he wished he had been a bit more stubborn. It was cold, his boots were wet, and he wished he were back at the castle.

“Link, we ought to be going a bit to the left now,” said Sidon from behind him. “The wind has changed again.”  
They adjusted their course once again, now traveling through the evil trees a bit to the left instead of the ones a bit to the right. It was riveting work.

“Zelda, can't we go back to the castle yet? These trees are all the same here. There's nothing to see.” He said.  
Zelda turned to squint at him. “Link, you know very well that we can't leave until we have documented this section of the forest. I know it's not very interesting, but I-” she stopped walking suddenly, causing Sidon to almost bump into her. “...Link,” she said slowly. “Did you hear that?”  
Now it was his turn to squint at her. “No?” he said, confused. “What is it?”  
She stared off into the distance for a few more moments before shaking her head. “Nothing. I just thought I heard music… but I must have been imagining it. Let's keep going.”

So they did. Slowly, slowly they moved through the forest, taking notes and snapping photographs. Finally, Zelda stopped and turned to look at him.  
“Well, I think that's enough for today! What do you two say about heading back to the Korok Forest?”  
Link nodded happily, very ready to change out of his wet boots. Sidon had also agreed, so they steadily made their way back to the sunny middle of the Great Hyrule Forest.

It was another ten minutes before they found one of the paths leading to the Korok Forest. Link was more grateful than ever to see the Korok that had given him the Test of Wood. They exchanged pleasantries, then emerged into the sun-lit woods.

The three of them sat together on the sword pedestal. Link had set out his boots to dry in the sun, and was currently enjoying the feeling of soft grass on his bare feet. Zelda, ever the researcher, was reviewing the “data” they had collected. Sidon was sitting behind Link, absently braiding his hair. It was nice, just relaxing here. The air was warm, but not humid. The grass short, but not prickly. The light was bright, but not blinding. He would almost be jealous of the Koroks, had the place not been so small. 

Link remembered when he had first come here, almost a year ago now. He had wandered into the Lost Woods by accident, trying to find his way to the region’s Sheikah Tower. Not knowing what laid beyond, he had solved the torch puzzle and entered the Korok Forest. There he had found the Master Sword, awash in light and faintly glowing. Link had had the weirdest feeling that he was reuniting with an old friend when he approached it. He had not been strong enough to pull it out of the pedestal at that point, but he had often returned, just to see it sitting there. 

Sometimes, if he looked really close for a long time, he could see a strange figure floating beside the sword.

 

***

He awoke with a start. His back was stiff, and, turning around, he realized he had been sleeping against Sidon.  
“You seemed rather tired,” stated the Zora prince, “So I thought I'd let you rest for a time.”  
Link smiled at him, then stood up. He looked around for Zelda. She wasn't there. A stone dropped deep into his stomach. Why had he let himself fall asleep? Where was she? Why had she left?  
“Link!” shouted Sidon. “Please relax. Zelda is talking with the Koroks. She wanted to see what information they could give her. She is fine.”  
Link breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down heavily, trying to stop the fluttering in his stomach. He knew full well that he was being paranoid, but it was hard to stop. Dying, being resurrected, then fighting for almost a full year against the greatest evil Hyrule has ever seen can do that to a person.

Sidon scooted so that he was sitting next to Link. “Are you alright, Link? I apologize if there is nothing wrong, but you just seem rather… what's the word? Jumpy?”  
Link tugged absently on the hem of his tunic. “There's nothing wrong, exactly. Being in this forest just makes me kind of stressed.” He looked up at Sidon. “I'm glad you're here with me, though. I think I'd be a lot more stressed if you weren't.”  
Sidon smiled at that. He ruffled Link's hair with a large hand. “Why, thank you, Link! I would have to agree. I am glad that you are here too.”

Once Link had disentangled himself from Sidon’s grasp, he stood up. “I'm going to go find Zelda now,” he told the large Zora. Then he turned and looked around for a sign of the blonde princess. Not seeing her in the close vicinity, he chose a direction and followed it.

***

“And you’re sure that no one here plays any kind of music? Nothing at all?”

“Mm… one of our ancestors played some kinda violin once. He’s long gone now, though. Sorry miss princess lady!”

“Well, if you're sure…”

“Yup.”

“Then I think I shall be on my way now. Thank you anyways.”

 

Link almost ran into Zelda as she emerged from a cluster of ferns. “Oh! Link!” She stuttered. “My apologies, I was simply talking with the Koroks, I wanted to tell you where I was going, but Sidon told me to let you sleep.” Link nodded to show his understanding, then pointed to the cluster of ferns and cocked his head. “O-oh, you heard? Well, I suppose I shall have to tell you now…” Zelda petered off, and her eyes lost a bit of focus. Then she shook her head. “Well, it's about that music that I hea- thought I heard, back in the Lost Woods. I was… I was just curious to see if I could find out if there was a logical explanation to it.”  
She shuffled her feet a little, then continued. “I don't mean to sound paranoid, but I just can't seem to get it out of my head.” She stared into Link's eyes, as if hoping he would understand. Link thought for a minute. Despite how much he disliked the Lost Woods, Zelda was his friend. Sighing inwardly, he said, “We could go look for it, if you'd like.” 

It was worth the hassle, just to see her eyes light up. “Would you really do that Link?” When he nodded, Zelda grinned and went in for a tight hug. “Oh thank you, Link! I really do appreciate it!”  
She released him. “There's something hiding in these woods. I just know it!” She smiled a little awkwardly. “And I'm glad you're going to help me find it, Link.

“Now, let's go find Sidon and get going.”


	2. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious spirit offers to guide the trio.

The forest was as dark and misty as it had always been. Personally, Link didn't think they were going to come across anything, but he had promised Zelda that he would help her. He intended to keep it. 

“I think it was around here. Let's inspect the area.” 

They split up, but didn't wander too far from each other. This place was called the Lost Woods for a reason.  
Link shuffled half-heartedly through a cluster of dead branches. It was a hopeless search. They had almost nothing to go off of, and they weren't even sure if this was the right place. Link wondered if he had gotten Zelda's hopes up for nothing. 

That is, until he heard it too.

Zelda must have seen him pause, as she rushed over, frantically whispering. “Link! Link! Do you hear it? He nodded, still staring at the spot where the music seemed to be coming from.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!” She grabbed Link's hand and pulled him alongside her. “Come on Sidon!” She yelled behind her. The Zora had trouble keeping up on his shorter legs, but Zelda didn't seem to care. 

“I think it's getting louder!” She told him, her voice full of excitement. It was, as Link now realized. Loud enough to hear the melody, in fact.

It was a joyful tune, telling of peaceful forests and childhood dares. But it also held a deep-rooted nostalgia in it. It was like a song from an age gone by, an age no one remembered. It told of lost friends and a life of wandering.

But that wasn't to say it was sad, quite the opposite, actually. It was just hard to pin down.

They ran into a clearing. The music was now louder than ever, and for good reason. They had found the source. 

It was some kind of imp. It was sitting on a fallen tree, swinging its legs. It held a sort of flute in its hands, and was playing it gently. 

But as Link looked closer, he saw that it's outline was hazy, like a mirage. Faded blue fire burned silently around its form.

“It’s… a spirit,” he whispered. Zelda looked at him. Confusion was written all over her face. “Of what, though?” she asked. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Sidon had finally caught up with them. “Can- we stop- running- please?” he panted. Then he looked up. “Oh.”

The imp stopped playing. Then it looked up. Then it was right beside him.

They all stepped away from the spirit in their shock. 

“Visitors?” It said. “Are you friends? I like having friends, but all of mine left.”   
It skipped up next to Link, and sniffed him. He recoiled. He wasn't getting good vibes from this creature.

“Heh heh! You smell like that fairy boy I met. He’s the one who taught me this song!”   
The imp played a few notes of the song on its flute. “What's your name?” It asked.

“L-Link…” he responded.

“Wow, really? That was the fairy boy's name! Do you play ocarina? He played ocarina! Well?”

“No?” Link was very confused at this point. He didn't even know what an ocarina was.  
“Link…” Sidon whispered from behind him. “I think we should go, I don't like this… thing much.”

Zelda turned to glare at the Zora prince. “Shut up!” She muttered. Then she stepped forward and addressed the spirit.  
“Apologies, but may I ask you what your name is, and, perhaps, whom you are speaking of?”

The imp practically leaped for joy. “Wow! You're really nice! I'm Skull Kid! Who are you?” 

Zelda grimaced a little. “I am Zelda, prin… queen of Hyrule.”

“A queen? That's really cool! I'm glad I get to be friends with a queen!”

“Yes,” Zelda continued. “Now, pleasantries are all well and good, but I really must know, who were you talking about?”

The spirit drifted backwards a little, giggling. “I'm talking about the fairy kid, of course! He's really famous, I think. I don't know for sure though. He never really said much.”  
Zelda cast a meaningful glance at Link. Link was still confused.

Zelda sighed. “You say his name was also Link? What did he look like?”

“Hmm. Well, he really liked green. Green hat, green uh… shirt thing. He had a cool sword too.”  
The spirit hesitated for a bit, suddenly looking downcast. “He really helped me a lot, you know. Even when I probably didn't deserve it. My fairies always told me I was ‘weak in heart' or something.” The spirit was silent for a spell, seemingly lost in thought.

“Say…” it murmured, looking back at Link. “You're a lot like him. You even have the sword he had when he taught me the song!”

Link’s stomach jerked. What was the imp talking about? Did it mean the Master Sword?  
It stared at him for a long while. He was unsure of what to do. He grasped Sidon’s hand tight.

“Hee hee! You know, he looked like a fish person sometimes…!” 

“...”

“I kept them safe for him, actually. I still have them, even now.”

The trio were modestly surprised by the imp’s sudden change in tone. Zelda stepped forward. “Skull Kid, if you do not mind me asking, what did you keep?”

“The masks. His masks. I kept them safe for him.”

“...”

“He told me he'd come back for them, but I don't think he is. But you're a lot like him, other Link! Maybe… I could give them to you? Would you take care of them for him?”

Link was unsure how to respond. He was also unsure about being called ‘other Link’.  
He realized that everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

“Uhm, sure?”

“Then follow me.”

Zelda, ever the leader, started walking. Sidon shrugged, then did the same. Link was last in line. 

So they set off, following the light of the silent, burning blue fire.


	3. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio discuss their newfound items.

They walked for a long time. Longer than he thought constituted the size of the forest. But with all the weird things that had been happening lately, it hardly seemed unusual.   
They kept moving for what felt like minutes, but could have been years. The blue fire never wavered, never died.   
Occasionally, they heard a wisp of that joyful tune carrying on the breeze.

Finally, they came upon a clearing with a large tree stump right in the middle. It looked as if there were some kind of scratch marks on it, but he didn't have the chance to look closer, as the spirit had just shoved something right at his face.

“These are his masks.” It said. “There was another one too, but he took that one with him.”

Link took a step back. Personal space, please, he thought. Zelda moved forward to pick up the slack. “Skull Kid, could you please at least explain what you are giving us?”

The Skull Kid squinted at her. “Not you, queen lady. Or the fish guy. Just Link. They'll only work for him, anyways.”

The spirit looked down at the masks, almost a little sadly. “I don't know how much it matters, but I do know that they'd be happy not to be stuck with me anymore.”

It looked back at them. In that moment, Link saw a flash of its mind. But then it vanished, and it was gone.

“Please take care of them. It's the least I can do to repay him.”

It set the three masks on the tree stump and stared at them for a time.

Then, in a swirl of silent fire, it vanished,

And it too, was gone.

***

“Link, I really think it would be wise to find out more about what we are dealing with.” Zelda stated. “After all, that spirit spoke of those masks like they were alive!”  
Link turned to look seriously at Zelda. “Well, maybe they are,” he said. Zelda scowled. “You are impossible! Uhg… whatever. Let's just take a look at them. Come on, Sidon, Link.”

The trio moved forward and circled around the stump.   
“Link,” sighed Zelda, “Would you please tell your giant shark boyfriend to move? I cannot see a thing!”  
Sidon made a face at Zelda, but scooted nonetheless.

Despite Zelda's exasperation, they were able to get a closer look at the relics. “Well,” she said “I think we can be pretty sure that this one is a Goron.”   
That one was pretty obvious. No other creature in Hyrule had a face like that. The other two proved to be a bit more difficult, though.  
“I think this one is a Zora,” said Sidon, pointing at the leftmost mask.   
“Are you sure?” questioned Link. “It doesn't look like any Zora I've ever seen.”  
“Well, not any that are currently alive,” responded Sidon. “But it does resemble some of the illustrations in Zora history books of Zora in the time of Princess Ruto.”   
Zelda smacked a palm into her face, surprising both of them. “You two are so ignorant!” She yelled. “Of course they're from Ruto's- haven't either of you ever read any Hyrulean history?”  
“Well, yeah,” said Link. “What are you saying though?”  
Zelda scowled even harder at him. “ I'm saying that these masks were obviously owned by the Hero of Legend! Everything matches up!”  
“What? The one from 10,000 years ago?”  
“Farther than that, Link. You of all people should know this! He was your ancestor, after all.”  
Realization dawned on him, fast and hard. “Wait, but… that would mean… these masks…?”  
“...Are millions of years old, yes. Now, I don't know who that spirit was, how he had these, or what he had to do with the Hero, but I think he was right in giving them to you.

“After all, they've come full circle now, haven't they?”

 

Link stared at her. “That's… I don't know how to feel about that,” he said. It wasn't much, but how else could he react to something like that?  
Zelda turned her attention back to the masks. “That’s about all I know. The rest we will have to find out with careful study and research.”  
Sidon spoke up suddenly. “Well, this is all well and good,” he said, “but what is the last one? I've never seen a creature like that.”  
“I don't know,” Zelda stated bluntly. “But I advise we take them back to the castle for study. These are very rare, very old, and very important relics. ”   
“Hold on,” said Link. He wasn't sure what made him say it, but within all reason, he felt connected to the masks. They were his now, weren't they? “The spirit gave them to me,” he continued. “I'm not saying you can't research them, Zelda, but I think I should have first claim over what we do with them.”  
Zelda sighed, visibly trying to relax. “Yes, of course. You are right. I am sorry. You know I get excited over stuff like this. What would you like to do with them first?”  
He grinned. “I'm gonna try one on.”   
Zelda pursed her lips, hiding a smile of her own. “That is very you, Link,” she said.

Sidon, on the other hand, seemed a lot more uncomfortable about his decision. “Link, I'm not sure that is such a good idea. These are ancient relics. Who knows what magic they may have inside them?”  
Link smiled reassuringly at the Zora prince. “I understand your concern, but if my ancestor used them, then they must be at least reasonably safe.”  
Sidon's lips tightened. He still didn't agree with Link, but he couldn't argue with that. “Which one will you try?” he asked instead.  
“Zora,” Link responded. “Then I can pretend to be you!”

Then, without further hesitation, he turned and picked up the leftmost mask. It had a strange texture. It was made of wood, but it was so soft. Like skin, almost. Link shrugged internally, then turned over the mask. Slowly, he brought it up to his face and put it on.

Sidon breathed an audible sigh of relief when nothing happened. So he was just being paranoid, the Zora thought.

That is, until a piercing scream ripped through the silent air, leaving panic in its wake.


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon flips out and goes full Concern Mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild body horror

_Oh Goddess! Why why why didn't I stop him? Why, why why…_

Frantic thoughts were sprinting circles in Sidon’s mind as he sprinted over to the spot where Link was writhing and twitching on the ground. Tortured screeches still escaped from his unseen mouth. Sidon crouched down hurriedly, barely registering Zelda standing horrified and stalk-still beside him. He clutched Link's head in his hands and forced it into stillness. Then he tried with all his might to pull off the cursed mask, but it was no good. It had clutched tight to Link’s flesh, and would not release its grip. 

Then to his utmost terror, the face of the mask twitched and jerked. The pale wood of its lips pulled apart, revealing thin, knife-sharp fangs. When Link screamed, it screamed.   
Sidon felt the face of the mask grow warm. The paint of the eyes suddenly reflecting the muddy light. 

Link was trembling beneath him. He felt his sweaty hands grasp his arms with inhuman strength.  
Then, with a sickening moan Link jerked to his feet. He was stumbling. He clutched his face, seeking to claw off the the cursed item, but it was no use. The thin mouth of the mask pulled back in a horrid grimace. Veins extended from where it seamlessly clutched his face.

Finally, the Hylian was still. Sidon thought for one beautiful moment that maybe the torture was over. But of course, it wasn't. Link looked up at Sidon. The mask was still there, tight and wrinkled in a horrible facsimile of Link's own expression.

Time seemed to slow as Link fell to his knees in one fluid motion. He threw back his head, still clawing at his face. One final, disgusting scream ripped free from his mouth. 

Then there was a blinding flash of light,

Then it wasn't Link anymore.


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up, Link.

Time passed irrelevantly. He felt himself drifting up and down in warm water. He heard seagulls squawking meaninglessly above him. Existing hurt a little, but not much. 

He felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him to shore. His solace shed like the water from his fins. He was on the cold sand. He spoke, but of what, he did not know.  
Then he heard a melody, sad, but also soothing, and the world fell away.

***

Grass. Fog. Voices. What were they saying? He was curious. He listened.

“Open your eyes!”

“Wake up, Link!”

...He opened his eyes.

***

Link had been in a similar state of mind when he had awoken from the Shrine of Resurrection. He saw images, but didn't know what they meant. Heard sounds that were incomprehensible. 

He felt someone grasp his shoulders and shake him. Hard.  
“Mm awage… stoppit…”  
So he was. He saw again. Heard again. Felt again.

Zelda was standing in front of him, her face so pale it was almost white. She looked just about ready to throw up.  
“Link… you're… you're awake.”  
He was confused. She sounded downright terrified. “What's wrong?” he mumbled.  
Zelda cringed. “Oh Hylia… Link, I'm so sorry. I should've stopped you, I should've listened to Sidon, and now you're…”  
She turned away, unable to speak.

Sidon stepped forward. He looked just as pale as Zelda.  
“Link, come with me. There is a puddle here… I'm so sorry.”  
Why? He wanted to say. But he couldn't seem to speak. 

Link stood up, then promptly stumbled and almost fell. Sidon grasped his hand and pulled him back up. His hand… what was wrong with his hand? It was pale, almost blue. The fingers longer. The nails sharper.  
“Come on, Link.”  
Had Sidon gotten shorter? Or… was he taller?  
They arrived at the puddle.  
Before he had a chance to look in, Sidon pulled Link towards him. “Link,” he said. “I want you to know that, whatever happens, I love you, okay?”  
“I mean, I love you too, but what's wrong…?”  
Sidon bit his lip, looking paler than ever. “Just look in… I'm so sorry, Link.”

He looked in.

Time had always been strange for Link. His time before waking up in the Shrine felt like seconds, and time beside the campfire was like nothing at all. The time he had spent walking up the winding path to the Sanctum of Hyrule Castle had passed incrementally, and his time contemplating Zelda's simple question was literally years. Time was short and long, squeezed and wrinkled into strange shapes by space.

But now, as he looked into that innocent pool of water, time changed again. It slowed like the beat before a drop.  
That's not me, he thought. How could it be? He was Hylian. Hylian… 

Not Zora.

He wasn't Zora. He never was Zora. Maybe he loved a Zora, but that in no way made him one. So why did he see one when he looked into his reflection? 

The mask… he remembered the mask. He had terrible memory, but he remembered it now. Why had he been so reckless?

He didn't know what to say. What to do. What could he do? There was nothing.

He sat down.

“Oh,” he said. What an understatement. He wished he were back in the ocean waves.

Link ran his hands along his body. Felt the smooth skin, the long fins. So different… he didn't feel different, but he was.  
Stop moping, said the voice in his head. Let's find a solution.  
He shook himself. Of course. There no use just sitting here. He stood. He was only about three feet shorter than Sidon now. Sidon.. how must he be feeling right now? He ought to console him. But what to say? There was nothing, just as there was nothing he could for himself. Tears welled in his large, black eyes.  
Zelda walked up beside him. She was a lot shorter now. Was this really how the other races saw Hylians?  
“Link,” she said. “Sit down with me.”  
He let her guiding hand show him to the tree stump.  
“Zelda…” he mumbled. By Hylia, even his voice sounded different. “Im sorry,” he continued. “I-”  
“Stop.”  
She laid a gentle hand on his knee. “This was not your fault. None of us could known what that mask would do. Let's just focus on a solution, okay?”  
He hesitated for a moment. All he really wanted to do was sit and be miserable, but that was pretty useless.  
“Okay,” he muttered.  
“Perfect. Let's brainstorm.” She turned to where Sidon was standing awkwardly behind them. “Come, Sidon. Help us,” she called.  
“I think we’ll need you.”


	6. Requisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a prerequisite for choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _psst, all y'all here for the Sidlink, this is your chapter_

They talked for a long time. Link wasn't really listening, though. Sure, he gave a grunt or two when necessary, but that was all. It was kind of hard to do much more than that, given the circumstance.   
He wondered how the masks had come to be. What was their story? How did they have such powerful magic? And more importantly… did the others have the same effect on the wearer?  
He wished he hadn't said anything to Zelda. He had become so good at not saying things. But he had faltered as he drew closer to Zelda, his best friend, and Sidon, his love. If only he had more control… why was he so impulsive? He could have avoided this whole mess and been happy and Hylian if he could've just shut his mouth.

He hadn't realized that he had started crying again. Thick, salty tears traced the contours of his face, then fell to his chest. But he said nothing, just as he had resolved to do. He ducked his head and tried his best to wipe away the droplets.  
But it was too much. He was shaking and sniffling and weak… so weak. He was stronger than this! Why couldn't he be stronger than this? What use is someone who can't even help solve a problem? If only-

“Link?”

He looked up. It was Sidon. Of course it was. His dearest Sidon… he was so formal and controlled and beautiful and of course he had noticed Link because he was just so kind and wonderful and perfect and why was he dragging someone so perfect and happy down into his own mess?

“Are… you okay?”

Link stared at Sidon. Then he let out a shaky sob and fell into his chest. He couldn't hold it any longer. It was so awful and unfair and Sidon shouldn't have to deal with him like this…

“But I want to, Link. I want you to be as happy as possible.”

...Had he said that aloud?

It just got worse and worse. The sobs were really coming now, along with some pretty undignified whining. At some point Zelda got up and left, leaving him and Sidon alone together.

***

“... And I want you to know that no matter who you are or what you look like or how awful you think you are, that I will always love you, no matter what. Okay? Say it with me, Link. I will always love you…”

“You will… will always l-love me…”

“No matter what.”

“N-no matter what.”

“Good job, Link.”

Sidon leaned down and looked him in the eyes. “Link, you are so special to me. You've changed my life forever. You've made me happier than I could ever be, and you've helped me time and time again.”  
He smiled. It was so sad, but so full of love that it made Link's heart swell and burst. In that moment he loved Sidon so much that it made him want to kiss the damn Zora… 

“Link,” Sidon continued, “Even if you can't do this for yourself, can you at least promise to do it for me?”  
Link sniffed and wiped his eyes. “What is it?” he asked tentatively.  
“Promise.”  
“Okay… I promise.”

“Just keep living. I want to watch the beautiful, caring hero that I fell in love with be alive. Can you do that for me, Link?”

Wow. Link felt his heart beating a mile a minute. Sidon always knew what to do… what to say. He loved so much that Link felt as if he would drown in it. 

Although… maybe, just maybe, it would help him float instead.

“Yes,” he said. And he really meant it. 

Sidon laughed. It was so clear and beautiful. Link laughed too. Just a little at first, then a bit more. Sidon picked him up and twirled him around and around so that everything but the man in front of him was a blur. Link laughed harder because he was really happy again and Goddess it felt so good. Sidon pulled him closer so that they were hugging tight and then…!

Then their lips touched and they were kissing! They were really kissing and Link never wanted it to stop. The mask recoiled and loosened and fell away and it was just him, Link, and Sidon. And they had kissed! For the first time! Did he mention they had just kissed?

They broke apart and they both smiled and they both loved. It was so incredible that even after losing everything and tying himself up in knots over and over, he had still managed to find someone who made him truly happy. 

Link realized that he got to spend the rest of his life with that someone. His whole life. All of it. And there would be so many more moments like this, so many moments where he would be happy. It was so hard to fathom, and yet it was true. 

He couldn't wait to tell Zelda.


End file.
